1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal rods, in particularly steel rods used in the building industry in concrete constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important that the metal rod has good adhesion to concrete. The adhesion of metal rod to concrete can be improved by providing the metal rod with ribs, wherein eventually the ratio of the rib surface over the peripheral surface is a measure of the concrete adhesion (f.sub.r value). The metal rod must nevertheless have the smoothest possible external surface in order to minimize wear of metal rod processing machines and to enable optimal handling. Care must be taken that the processed metal rod has a round, preferably circular, cross section.